


Novocaine

by galaxygal



Series: Novocaine (a.k.a. the adorable stories of reader x bucky x tony x steve) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (I'm still in denial anyway), And I forget some, Angst, Cute, Dangit, F/M, Fluff, I just kinda went for it, I'm seriously done now, Like, M/M, Multi, Oops, Polyamory, Rated teen for language, Reader Needs a Hug, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Well - Freeform, and some, bite me, but oh well!, civil war never happened, i guess, i might rewrite it with a male reader later, i think I added too many tags, if anyone would want that, it's avengers, it's cute, let's just be honest, like a really big freaking hug, like really, lot's of, luckily she gets one, not gonna lie, so everyone was expecting it, sorry it's fem reader, teeth-rotting fluff, think that's a little late now, this is probably going to be crap, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N Y/L/N never asked for this fate. She's been a mutant- a freak- since she was four years old and she got filled up with dozens of drugs.<br/>And now she has the ability to send someone into a euphoric high, among other things.<br/>And now, of course, when all she wants is to lie low and be normal- for once!- she finds out her freaking soulmates just so happen to be three members of the Avengers.<br/>But she won't let them find her. They just can't.<br/>For all of their sakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. uno

The air was cold. I could see my breath hang in the air for a moment as it came out in gentle puffs, before disappearing, quickly to be replaced by another.

My eyelashes fluttered as the cold wind blew on my face, snowflakes gently landing on my frost-bitten skin, and I pulled my coat tighter around myself.

I spared a glance towards the big clock on the building across the street, nose crinkling as I realized the bus still had two more minutes to arrive.

My leg bounced as I tried to keep warm despite the chilly New York day, anxious to get home.

In one week was Christmas, and I had only just bought the special gift for my mom and my sister.

I smiled as I thought of the scrapbooks I had purchased today. I planned to fill them with the pictures I had had professionally printed out, and had gotten more than enough stickers and ribbon to fill the books with old memories and leave space for new ones.

Only the best for the mom who took me in when no one else could, and the sister that welcomed me with equally open arms.

My parents had disappeared around the same time I did. I don't remember them much, simply a few warm sensations of simply having a normal family.  
Whoever took me likely took them too. All I know is that once I resurfaced into the normal world, they had been found dead and I was the little miracle that survived after three years of being pronounced "missing".  
Eleanora, my _madre_ , and Ani, my sister, took me in. Despite living in a poor Italian-American neighborhood at the time, they both welcomed me in to the best of their abilities. After finally getting a big promotion in her corporate job, Eleanora managed to move of us all out and into a much nicer apartment. No one ever knew that I was never not a part of their family.

The bus arrived, pulling me from my thoughts. I stepped on, carting the pair of shopping bags I had gathered on my little outing.

I sank into the blue fabric seat, grateful that the heating was one and blasting. I adjusted my beanie, sighing deeply as I relaxed, now out of the brisk air.

I leaned against the back of the seat, looking out the window as I thought of the different pictures I had printed, only to narrowly avoid slamming into the back of the seat in front of me as the bus slammed to a halt.

Standing up to see what the commotion was, I realized there was a large piles up of cars, and one had begun to catch on fire, blocking the road. A man with a large gun was threatening civilians, a crazed look in his eyes.

I ran to the front of the bus, and forced the driver to let me out.

Skidding on the ice, I stopped in front of the psychotic man, the marks on my arms, legs, and torso beginning to grow warm, and I knew they were changing into different colors, though you couldn't see them under my clothes.

My eyes began to swirl, changing color as I pulled light out from the surrounding areas, entrancing the man as his arms slowly fell to his side, his gun dropping to the ground. The array of color enveloped him, pulsing gently and rhytmatically, a soothing display that rivaled the Aurora Borealis.

His eyes grew glassy as the euphoric high overtook him and he drooped, though still standing.

My head turned as a rush of commotion caught my eye.

My heart stopped.

The Avengers stood before me in all their glory, watching me with discerning curiosity.

Iron Man had his mask off, and as my gaze connected with Tony Stark's, I felt my heart begin to race as the black cursive name on my hip seared the skin, and his mouth dropped open.

"Y-Y/N?" He whispered, so softly I could barely hear it, but it was enough. "I found you."

I shook my head, speaking a step back.

He and two other of his fellow superheroes lunged towards me, but time slowed as I gripped on the threads of reality and yanked.

Then I ran like all hell out of there, because there was no way I was letting them find out that the names of my soulmates were Anthony, Steve, and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more tomorrow, but it's late right now and I'm tired.  
> And just for clarification, she (you?) did slow time down, but it doesn't last long, so that's specifically why she's running.


	2. due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really late at night and I'm starting to believe I have insomnia at this rate.  
> Which sucks ass.  
> Anyway though, might as well try and do something.
> 
> Also, there is one little part where the reader gets down on herself, and this might be triggering for some people.  
> If you think that could be you, just skip over the numbered list, then come talk to me. I'm bored and lonely and would love to talk to you, even if it's just so you can tell me how your day is.

Time slowly slipped out of my grip as the rest of the world sped up around me. Luckily, by then, I was far away from the Avengers and my, my  _soulmates._

Eyes widening, I realized I had just run away from Tony Stark, my freaking  _soulmate,_ and likely the two others as well.

How was I suppose to know my soulmates just so happened to be Avengers as well? Tony, Steve, and James are such common names!

I cursed myself, ducking into a coffee shop to try and clear my head.

Sighing, I sat down at a table, ordering some black coffee with a bunch of cream and sugar, and sat at a table in the back.

I began to list the reasons why I could never let them know who I was.

  1. They don't need to have a little old me around to distract them
  2. They deserve so much better
  3. They probably are already happy as is
  4. They're all amazing looking
  5. I'm not
  6. They're superheroes that do incredible things on a daily base
  7. I'm just a freak



I sighed, gently sniffling as tears came to my eyes. I rested my head on my arms, and began to cry, wishing things could be different and I could be normal and they didn't have to be so  _amazing._

Maybe then this would all be alright. That's all I've ever wanted.

* * *

 

"Where did she go?" Clint asked, and Tony shook his head, not sure.

"Tony, was that really her?" Steve asked, and he nodded this time, gaze hard as he tried to have F.R.I.D.A.Y. do a search for her based on her face. Nothing was pulling up though; it was beginning to seem like she had simply been a figment of his imagination. The burning on his right hip told him otherwise though.

"It had to have been her. That was Y/N, I have no doubt about it," he announced, rubbing his neck, only to remember he was still in his suit.

"She's got powers?" Bucky softly murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"Why did she run off?" Steve asked, as they began to head back to the Tower.

"She recognized me. I know that for sure," Tony grumbled. "Though, she would've regardless, I guess, but, you know what I mean!" He usually wouldn't be so scatterbrained, but his mind was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"We found our fourth," Bucky murmured, his blue eyes beginning to brighten. "We found our fourth!"

Steve gazed at him fondly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I'll find her again; don't you doubt it. I'm not giving up on her that easily." Tony leaned in to kiss Bucky as well, before quickly turning back to his holographic display, names and faces flashing across it with almost frightening speed.

_I'll find you, I promise._


	3. tre

Eleanora quickly ushered me into the apartment, wrapping her warm arms around me as soon as the door closed. She helped me pull off my snow-soaked clothes, and I cursed once I realized I had left behind the gifts in my rush. At least I still had the pictures; they were already here.

The Italian woman looked at me with warm eyes, and I almost collapsed into tears again.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. You saved a lot of lives today. Your parents would be proud of you."

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, before gently pulling down the waistband of my leggings so she could see the now-dark-red lettering on my hip.

"I found my soulmate, _mamma_."

Her mouth dropped as she gently traced over the cursive _Tony_ , the letters flat, mimicking the rest of my skin.

"Oh, _tesero_ , that's fantastic!" She became confused though when I shook my head.

"I ran away." Tears began to leak from my eyes once again, and I buried my face into her shoulder. "I don't want them to find me."

Eleanora cooed, rubbing soothing circles into my back. I knew that whatever happened, she would always support me.  
My eighth birthday had proved that quite well enough.

It had only been about ten months since I had managed to escape the compound where I had lived since I was four. I had gotten much better around people, but I was still antsy. I had much more anxiety than any other kid my age, and because of that, I was homeschooled until middle school.  
My eighth birthday was supposed to be fun. We were still in the crappy neighborhood, and though most of the neighbors were at least nice, that didn't go for all of them.  
One of our neighbors decided it would be alright to smoke inside of our house, while mamma was lighting the candles on the cake.  
I had horrible asthma, and Anisette, who was eleven at the time, told her to stop.  
She refused, pretending to ignore her, and once the smoke became too much, I _exploded_.  
That was the first time the colors ever appeared. None of the party guests remembered it, but Eleanora and Ani do.  
They've helped me contain it ever since. Whenever my anxiety acts up a lot, they're there so my attacks don't become full-on massacre of all the minds around me, turning everyone into a brainless overly-happy druggie army.

I decided to add that to the list of why I should never meet my soulmates again.


	4. quattro

"Do you think you can find her, Tones?" Bucky asked, chewing his lip gently as he scrunched his nose, squinting at the pictures and words displayed on the hologram while he rested his head on Tony's shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around the smaller man's waist.

"I found you, didn't I?" He teased softly, reminding them of how Tony had worked for weeks to track Bucky down, determined to find Steve's best friend for him, only to realize that, _holy shit, we're all soulmates and we should go make out now._

"Tony will find her. He's persistent, if nothing else," Steve piped in, coming in to rest his own head on Tony's other shoulder. He ignored both of them, typing relentlessly.

"And arrogant. Don't forget that." 

"And handsome. Very handsome."

"Alright, alright, enough. You tw- holy fuck."

Neither of the Brooklyn Boys were any bothered by the language- come on, they were in the freaking army for god's sake, during World War II as well, they're gonna have something to say about it, and besides, they've been dating Tony for how long?- but they were slightly concerned by the tone in which they were said.

"I mighta found her."

They quickly snapped to attention, moving to instead stand on either side of Tony, finding themselves gazing upon an online version of some school newspaper, the picture of a pretty young girl smiling displayed on the front page.

 **Y/N Y/L/N, senior, helps out at the annual "Paws for Applause" fundraiser, selling theater tickets to help out the local animal shelter** , the caption read, and all three men felt themselves melt.

"That's her," Steve murmured.

"She's pretty, and she helps out puppies?" Bucky asked, giddy with joy.

"And kittens," Tony added, feeling warm as he looked upon his soulmate.

Steve furrowed his brow, before pointing at the date displayed on the top of the site. "This is from four years ago."

Tony waved his hand flippantly. "Regardless though, _I_ found her, and this will be all I need." He got back to typing furiously, and within minutes, had a whole file pulled up.

He chewed on his bottom lip as another newspaper article popped up, and after reading it, tilted his head.

"She's the Flower Girl?"

Steve and Bucky only looked confused, so their boyfriend quickly explained.

"Before you guys were, umm, _re-entered_  into society, there was this little girl who was found after three years of having been presumed dead. Her parents had been found dead two years before that, and suddenly, she appears out of nowhere in this field of flowers, nervous around people but otherwise seemingly okay." He paused, not remembering too much else about it. He really had had better things to do at the time then watch the news for the most part, but for some reason that story had always stuck with him. Now he knew why.

"She must of been kidnapped by someone. That's probably why she has her abilities," Steve realized, and all three of their gazes went hard.

"If I ever find who hurt her, it's not gonna end well," Bucky promised, and neither of the other two made any comment so as to dissaude him.


	5. cinque

I walked down the street, determined to buy another pair of scrapbooks, but this time, I was going to go to the local craft store instead. I was once again bundled up, but more for a disguise than to keep myself warm, though that too.

After browsing through the selection, I picked out a blue one and a green one, Eleanora and Ani's favorite colors, purchasing them along with a little pack of candy.

Popping the gummy worms into my mouth, I looked around at the displays of Christmas lights, and window shopped. I didn't have anywhere to be at the moment, and it would keep my mind off of _them._

I hummed along to some vague song I had heard somewhere, scrunching my nose to try and keep it warm.

I paused at one store, admiring the pretty dresses they had displayed, before something in the reflection behind me caught my attention.

Three men, walking down the sidewalk behind me. Normally, this wouldn't bother me in the least, but the fact that they also happened to be the exact same three men I've been avoiding definitely rang some alarms in my head.

I ducked into the store, quickly making myself busy as I pretended to browse through the clothes, but I was far too nervous to even try and find something I liked anymore.

Once they passed by, I calmly walked out the store, walking at a slightly faster pace than usual in the opposite direction of them. 

I purposefully ignored the fact that they were heading in the same direction as my house and instead felt grateful that Eleanora had work today and Ani was still at her University until Thursday. 

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

A hand on my shoulder made my heart skip a beat, and it quickly began to thud nervously as I slowly turned around.

Finding myself gazing upon a pair of the bluest eyes I had ever seen, I gasped as I burning sensation directly underneath the middle of my collarbone overtook my body, and I stumbled back, shaking as I looked at James.

I shook my head in disbelief, and too scatter-brained to even try and slow down time, I settled for running.


	6. sei

They were chasing me. I knew they were chasing me, and I knew they were probably also faster.

I weaved in between the crowds, lungs constricting as they struggled to intake air, my asthma making it painstakingly clear that I should not be running, especially not in this cold weather, without an inhaler.

But I ignored it, and soldiered onward, the adrenaline in my veins and my own personal determination more than enough for me to keep going onward.

"Hey, wait, please!" A voice sounded behind me, but that only spurred me to go quicker.

_Please don't catch me, please don't find me, please don't catch me, please don't find me._

I'd be lying though if I said a minuscule part of me didn't want them to stop me.

I darted across the street right as the light turned green, narrowly missing being run over by a stampede of yellow taxis.

I whipped around a corner, and leaned against the wall, out of breath but relieved to have evaded them. I straightened up, ready to continue onward, only to suddenly be pressed against the brick behind me, two strong arms on either side of me, trapping me in.

For the third time in the past three days, I looked into the man's eyes and the searing pain on the left side of my torso sealed my fate as I gazed upon my third and final soulmate.

Steve.

"You really should stop doing that," he said, smiling. I inwardly remarked at how he wasn't even out of breath.

I trembled, nervous, my breath seemingly even _more_ shaky now than before.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, lowering my gaze to look at my feet. The other two I had arrived by now, and they stood on my other sides. I knew that unless I slowed time, I couldn't escape.

And even then, I wasn't totally sure I wanted to.

Steve cocked his head. "Why?"

I stayed silent, on the verge of tears once again- damn it- but forcing myself to hold them back. As one of them shifted, I flinched, and they all froze.

Suddenly, I was pulled away from the wall and into a pair of warm arms, pressed gently against someone's chest.

James', I realized, as the touch of cold metal caught my attention and I realized his jacket sleeve had pulled up enough that the wrist on his prosthetic was revealed. He moved to hide it, but I quickly grabbed it, and though he was much stronger than me, and he didn't pull away.

I traced my fingers over the grooves in it, before turning to the inward part of the wrist, where the vein would usually rest, and pressed a gentle kiss to it, knowing how hard it can to be different. Most of the kids in my old neighborhood, before we moved, were fully Italian, and I wasn't quite like them. Well, that and the whole I-can-make-people-feel-so-happy-they-become-high-as-well-as-slow-time-down-and-make-my-eyes-change-colors-and-I-can-create-my-own-Aurora-Borealis-with-my-magic-shit.

"I'm so glad we found you," Steve murmured, and the other two quickly joined us for an impromptu hug session.

It seemed so strange, considering just mere moments ago I had been running from them, but somehow, it just felt natural.

And like Ani said, _vivere e lascisar andare._ There would always be time to talk more later, anyways.

For now, I had three soulmates to hug.


	7. sette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm finishing this in one whole night.  
> I'm still lonely though, so if anyone wants to talk....  
> Haha, just kidding (sorta).
> 
> Anyway, this is the final chapter. It's kinda a cute little conclusion. Tons of fluff ahead!

"Y/N, did you see where all the popcorn went?" Scott asked, and I grinned.

"Nooo," I replied, handing the empty bowl to Peter, who quickly hid it under the couch.

"No, we are not watching Star Wars: The Force Awakens again!" Sam huffed, crossing his arms as he pouted. Natasha simply rolled her eyes, huffing, before putting in the disc. Sam celebrated, before sitting quietly on the floor, his expression that of an excited two year-old's. Natasha simply shook her head, smiling before sitting down.

Steve and Bucky plopped down on either side of me, the latter pulling me into his lap. I giggled, pecking him on the lips before snuggling into his chest. Tony came over a second later, stretching across all three of our laps, his head resting on Steve's.

Wanda skipped in, pausing as she surveyed the room, before choosing to sit next to Vision. Surprise, surprise.

Thor was busy visiting Jane, and Bruce had been called out to go speak to a college class somewhere on the West Coast, I believe.

Clint was stretched out, hogging one of the couches completely to himself, but did move his feet so Natasha could sit there too. Rhody had made himself comfortable in the big arm chair, and Peter, Scott, and Sam, were all stretched out on the floor.

About an hour into the movie, I turned to look up at Bucky, smiling softly as I admired his gorgeous blue eyes, entranced by the movie despite this being the third time we've seen it this week.

After a minute, he looked down at me and grinned, leaning in to kiss me. It was warm and slow, but passionate, and it lasted a while. Once we pulled away, he pressed a quick kiss to my nose, and I scrunched it up, making him laugh softly.

By now, we had caught the attention of our other two boyfriends, and I laughed as well at Tony's faux-offended expression, before pressing a kiss to his lips as well. Before I could pull away, however, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I had to steady myself so as to not crush him as his movement forced my position to change, our chests now pressed flush against each other.

Resting my head in the crook of his neck, I signed, grateful things had turned out as well as they had.

Steve's fingers gently combed through my hair, and I turned my gaze to look at him, both of our eyes sparkling.

He pecked my lips, before shifting so one arm was wrapped around Bucky, and the other around Tony. I moved as well, wiggling myself in between the two super soldiers so I sat with my back pressed against their overlapping arms and my sides just barely touching theirs. Tony was leaning more against Steve's other side, and our legs were tangled.

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to drift gently off to sleep as Bucky murmured sweet nothings in Russian into my ear, safe and comforted, content and happy.

" _Voi, miei amori amo, buananotte_ ," I mumbled, before allowing sleep to overtake me, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might turn this into a little series. I don't know. I really liked this ending though, it seemed pretty cute.  
> Would anyone be interested in a series? It would just be a bunch of little stories here and there about our favorite foursome, maybe based on some prompts or whatever.  
> I don't know though. I might. I still have a few hours left until daylight.


End file.
